Tweety Gets Kicked Out Of The Mario Party Game/Gets Grounded
Tweety Gets Kicked Out of The Mario Party Game/Gets Grounded is Tweety's Grounded Series. Cast * Tweety: Ivy * Tweety's Mom: Amy * Tweety's Dad: Diesel * Furious Diesel: Scary Voice * Bowser: Scary Voice * Piranha Plant: Scary Voice * Wario: Wise Guy * Arthur: David/Zack * Super Why: Young Guy Transcript (It takes place in Wiggler's Garden, First, it was Super Why's turn, and he rolls the number 6, and takes 6 steps, he stops on a green dot, with a question mark, and heard a noise, it was a giant nasty Piranha Plant, and he was scared.) * The Piranha Plant: (Arch! Grobble! Gack!) Hey! What's cooking? YOU ARE! (He uses his fiery ball, and targets Super Why, causing him to lose 10 coins.) * The Piranha Plant: Ha Ha Ha! Can you stand the heat? (Super Why starts to cry.) * Super Why: Oh no! I've lost 10 coins. (Crying) (Then, it was Wario's turn, and he rolled a 7,and he toke 7 steps, and he landed on a blue dot. Causing to get 3 coins.) * Wario: Yes! I've got 3 coins. (Then, it was Arthur's turn, and he only got a 3, and he lands on a red dot, causing him to lose 3 coins, and Arthur was upset.) * Arthur: Aw come on! (And finally, it was Tweety's turn, and he rolled a 4, and he lands on a Bowser face logo, then, suddenly, an earthquake had began, and Tweety was becoming horrified, when finally, the logo said Bowser Time, with Bowser's face, and a club logo, with an eerie music playing, and Bowser appears, laughing malevolently.) * Bowser: (Evil laugh) You've landed on a Bowser Space, now it's my turn to mess with you. How should I mess with you? What to do? I GOT IT! (The sign had sign, YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME, which means that Tweety was officially kicked out of the game.) * Bowser: I have to kick you out of the game, because you're in last place. (Tweety didn't like what it was going.) * Tweety: What? But that's not fair. (Bowser was getting upset) * Bowser: Don't believe me, watch this! (Bowser uses the giant boot, to kick Tweety out. And when Tweety got kicked out, he got kicked out of the Mario Party Game.) * Bowser: (Evil Laugh) I love this part of the job. Have fun getting grounded by your parents when you go back home. (Tweety's Dad comes to the picture, and an earthquake, and fire was used in that scene, and he was furious at Tweety for getting kicked out of the game.) * Diesel: (Furious) Tweety (X20) Get over here right now. (The scary sound plays, and the camera zooms in very fast to the window, where things got ugly for Tweety when he came back home. And when Tweety got back home, Amy and Diesel were angry at Tweety for losing and getting kicked out of the game, and Tweety starts to cry.) * Amy: Tweety! I cannot f*cking believe you. You've landed on a Bowser Space, got kicked out of the game, and then lost the game. I am very disappointed in you son. You had let us down. * Diesel: And also, you're grounded (X17) for 900,0000 decades. * Amy: Go to bed right freaking now you worthless piece of crap. And I don't ever wanna see your ugly face ever again.